User talk:Drako42
Hello, Drako42. Considering that you're rather new here, I'm assuming you aren't very well-versed with the Custom BIONICLE Wiki policy. There's a few things that I'd like to notify you of. First off, I've noticed that you've been using a lot of outdated infobox templates, such as Template:Character Infobox. Please, use the more up-to-date Template:Character. Read the tutorial on that page if you need help using it. If you see that your page is under the Outdated Template Articles category, please find whatever template you are using that is outdated, remove it, and replace it with the newer, up-to-date template. If you're not sure what the newer template is, then ask me or another administrator or rollback for assistance. Secondly, please do not use character titles in page names. For example, rather than naming your page "Makuta Chaos", "Chaos" is a more appropriate name. Since there's multiple pages named "Chaos", I moved it to "Chaos (Drako42)" to distinguish it from other pages named Chaos and to note that that Chaos page is yours. The same applies to your page, "Flare the "Fire Blade"", which should be named "Flare" instead, or, since another page named "Flare" already exists, "Flare (Drako42)". Please follow this procedure for any further pages that you make. More information on this subject is in the Manual of Style. Additionally, pay attention to the page deletion messages. Your pages "Makuta Chaos" and "Flare the "Fire Blade"" were moved to different titles, so continue to edit the pages under new titles rather than recreating the deleted pages. Lastly, please do not remove stub or wikify templates that are placed on your articles. They are placed on your articles for a reason, because your page does not reach the Custom BIONICLE wiki page standards. Please ask an administrator or rollback before removing a stub or wikify template, and read the Manual of Style and Layout Guide for instructions on how to improve your pages. Since you're new here, I'd suggest you read over the entire Custom BIONICLE Wiki policy just to get an idea on what is expected of your contributions to the wiki. If you need any more assistance, again, speak to me or one of the other administrators or rollbacks. Thank you for your time. You know, I hate wasting my words, so I'd recommend you read the message I posted up there. Do not recreate the pages "Makuta Chaos" and "Flare the "Fire Blade"". They have been moved to Chaos (Drako42) and Flare (Drako42). If you continue to ignore my messages and recreate these pages, I'm afraid administrative action will have to be taken, so please, read what I've said and do not recreate "Makuta Chaos" or "Flare the "Fire Blade"". Edit Chaos (Drako42) and Flare (Drako42) instead. Shadowmaster 03:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Considering that you haven't read my warnings at all, I guess I'm just wasting my words again, but hey, maybe you'll actually check these messages at some point. Anyway, if you do happen to read this message, just heed my warning - you are on very thin ice now. You've continuously broken policy, and if you continue, I will be forced to ban you. So just read what I've posted above and adhere to it, please. Shadowmaster 04:09, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Stub Hello, Drako42. I'd like to notify you that your page, Brakor, is lacking in content and has been marked as a stub, and will be deleted on July 2nd, 2013 if not enough content is added by that date. Shadowmaster 06:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC)